


Little Cato x Fem!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Disclaimer: Both you and Little Cato are the same age, their both 13. (I do not not condone pedophilla and will not do NSFW for Little Cato, kisses and hugs are the limit for him) Also a little bit of garycato in this cause I’m trash.Description: Your making cookies and of course Gary is being himself, and of course he ruins Little Cato trying to confess to you cause it’s Gary.





	Little Cato x Fem!Reader

You stood in the kitchen making cookies, or trying too. Gary was over by the table whining. “When will they be doneee?!” You sighed, you liked Gary you really do he was like a brother to you but god did he annoy you. “I just got done making the dough Gary, I still need to bake them.” Gary groaned and slid down his seat, and just kept groaning. You really wanted to smack him. You untied your apron “H.U.E?” The AI was always quiet nice to you when you boarded the ship, he was one of the people you liked to talk to. “Yes Y/N?” “Could you tell Avocato to come to the kitchen?” “certainly “ you sighed, maybe that’ll keep him quiet. You placed the cookies in the oven and set the timer. Gary just kept whining how the cookies weren’t cooking fast enough “Gary, I swear I will punch you in-“ “You need me Y/N?” You grinned and ran over to Avocato only to see his brought Little Cato with him, you stopped and cleared your throat hopping to hide your blush. “Look Avocato I need you to take care of your boyfriend” Avocato face redden “W-What?! His not my boyfriend!” Little Cato chuckled “Sure dad” “Boy I will ground you” You smiled and chuckled “Whatever you say man but please just take of him he keeps bothering me about the cookies” Gary whined again, Avocato sighed and picked up Gary throwing him on his shoulder. Gary blushed and began to hit Avocato’s back “NO AVOCATO COOKIES!!” Avocato just walked out the room with Gary still screaming, you chuckled and looked at Little Cato “Dude your dad is so gay” Little Cato laughed “Your telling me” Little Cato opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. “Do you mind if I wait for the cookies? I promise I won’t whine” He grinned. You smiled “Go ahead” He took out his tablet and began working on it, You smiled as you watch him work. You can’t deny you had a crush on him, he was so full of joy even though his been through so much. His smile was just adorable with his little canines, or his blue mohawk that he thought made him look like a punk but really he looks like a cute little dork. And his little nose god he was adorable.

Little Cato looked over at you to see you staring at him, he blushed and tried to look away, god your e/c eyes were amazing, they put him in a trance. And your hair looked so soft he just wanted to run his hands through it. He looked down at your lips, plump and pink. He wanted to kiss them so bad. His thought was broken by the timer going off. You jumped with your face still red and run over to the oven. Forgetting to put on a oven mitten and grabbed them with your bare hands. You hissed in pain and threw the cookies on the counter. Little Cato jumped from his seat and run over to you, you held your hand to your chest as your tried to keep your tears in “Hey, let me look” He gently took your hands in his, they were so soft, just like a cat’s. He gently looked at your hand it had a slight burn on it but wasn’t bad. Without thinking he kissed your hand. Your face felt like it was on fire. He looked up at your face and began to blush too “I’m sorry about that” you held his hand “It’s alright it was.. nice” Little Cato cleared his throat “So Y/N-“ “COOKIES!!!” Gary run passed you both and grabbed the cookies and ran out of the kitchen “Gary damnit!” Avocato ran into the kitchen trying to catch him but Gary was too fast. Avocato huffed and looked at you and Little Cato, he looked down and saw your entwined hands, he rose a brow and you both. You quickly let go of his hand much to Little Cato’s disliking. Little Cato sighed and walked towards the exit, “I’ll talk to later Y/N” you sighed and looked at your burnt hand and headed down to the med bay.

You wrapped your hand in a bandage mind wondering, was he going to confess? Did he return your feelings? You sighed and turned around to see Avocato standing in the middle of the med bay, you yelped “A-Avocato! I didn’t you there. You refused to look into his eyes. He rose his brow but brushed it off. “You like my son huh?” Your eyes widen “N-no S-sir!” He just stared at you seeing through your lie. You slumped your shoulders “Yeah, Yeah I do.” Avocato walked towards you, you expected to be yelled at, this man was protective of his son and you understood why. You waited for the lecture to begin but you just felt him put his hand on you shoulder “He likes you too kid” You looked at him surprised. So he does like you. “Really?” He gave you a smile and nodded. You grinned and wrapped your arms around his stomach hugging him, Avocato stiffened but before he could react you run out the door towards Little Cato’s room.

Little Cato sighed as he stared at a photo of you on his tablet, it was you standing next to Mooncake both covered in flour, you had a big smile on your face. God if Gary didn’t run into the kitchen when he finally got the nerve to tell you, you to would probably be cuddling or something. “Cato!” you yelled throwing his door open, Little Cato yelped and threw his tablet under his pillow in panic “Y-Yes?” He gulped, the look on your face was of happiness. Instead of answer you walked over to Little Cato and stared at him. Little Cato refused to look at you “Is something wrong?” He asked. Again instead of answering you grabbed his face and quickly brought his lips to yours. His eyes widen at the feeling of your soft lips against his, he wasn’t sure what to do this was his first kiss ever. You broke the kiss and blushed “I like you too” Little Cato blinked trying to process what just happened. Wait how did you know? “How did you know?!” You giggled “Your dad was very kind and told me” Cato groaned and covered his face “Of course he did” You just smiled and kissed his furry cheek. Cato uncovered his face and looked up at you “Can I kiss you again?” You blushed but nodded, being more gently than you he cupped your face and placed his lips on yours slowing kissing you, you got more time to feel his lips. They were soft and tasted of cherry soda, it was addicting. Cato brought his arms around you to deepen the kiss, you tasted of chocolate and he loved it. Little Cato broke the kiss, both of you giggling. Little Cato just smiled and nuzzled into your neck purring “HA I KNEW IT” Little Cato gave a scared meow and almost pushed you but saved you by tighting his arms around you. Looking over at the doorway stood Gary and Avocato, Avocato gave a thumbs up while Gary was squealing, “YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE” “I agree” Little Cato whined and hid his face in your neck “Dad come on…” You smiled and scratched behind his ear making him purr again, yeah you were gonna use it against him. “We’ll leave you love birds alone” Avocato smirked and dragged Gary away. You lifted Cato’s head “Their gone” Little Cato smirked “So we can kiss again?” You gave him a quick kiss and giggled.

“Is that a photo of me under your pillow?” “I-I can explain!”


End file.
